heart_ponding_pretty_curefandomcom-20200215-history
Pretty Cure
Pretty Cure also known as Futari wa Pretty Cure (ふたりはプリキュア Futari wa Purikyua, lit. Gather We Are Pretty Cure), in Japan, is a Japanese magical girl anime series produced by Toei Animation and is broadcasted across Japan on TV Asahi's ANN network. It is the first series in the Pretty Cure Franchise created by Izumi Todo. The original series, directed by Daisuke Nishio, aired on TV Asahi between February 1, 2004 and January 30, 2005. A direct sequel, Pretty Cure Max Heart or simply Max Heart, aired in Japan between February 6, 2005 and January 29, 2006. Two Max Heart movies were released on April 16, 2005 and December 10, 2005 respectively. The series is then followed by a new spin off entitled Pretty Cure Splash Star. Story Pretty Cure revolves around two girls, Nagisa Misumi and Honoka Yukishiro, who encounter the Garden of Light's Mipple and Mepple, who give them the power to transform into the emissaries of light; Cure Black and Cure White, to fight against the forces of the Dark Zone: a dimension of evil that has encroached on the Garden of Light and is now about to do the same to the Garden of Rainbows, Earth. The Cures search for the Prism Stones, placing them in a heart-shaped device known as the Prism Hopish, protected by the Guardian, Wisdom. Once they have discovered all the Prism Stones, its power takes them to the Garden of Light and repairs most of the damage done by the Dark Zone. Later in the series, Porun, the Prince of the Garden of Light, grants the Pretty Cure duo use of their Rainbow Bracelets as they defeat the Dark King. In Max Heart, Natalie and Hannah meet the mysterious Hilary Lightlock, who is soon revealed to be the "Life" of the Queen, whose powers were scattered into the form of twelve "Heartiels" following her battle with the Dark King. Meanwhile, remnants of the Dark Zone are protecting a mysterious boy, who is suspected of being the "Life" of the Dark King. Joined by Hilary, who gains the power to become Shiny Luminous, the Pretty Cures once again fight against the Dark Zone in order to retrieve the Heartiels and restore the Queen. Pretty Cures *Natalie Blackstone Know as( Misumi Nagisa in JP) / Cure Black Natalie is a student in the second year (third year in season 2) of Private Verone Academy Sakure Class, the ace of the school lacrosse team. She is strong-hearted, though it usually quite lazy when it comes to her homework. She is also a food lover, her favorite dish being the takoyaki served at Alaxe's stand. Although generally courageous, she will become quite flustered when near Shougo, who she has a crush on. She is often known for her catchphrase of yelling "Unbelievable!" As Cure Black, she is strong and passionate. She introduces herself as "The Emissary of Light, Cure Black!" *Hannah Whitehouse Know as (Yukishiro Honoka in JP) / Cure White A quiet girl who is Natalie's classmate in both second and third year of her junior high. She lives with her grandmother Sanae and her dog Chuutaro, as her parents are constantly working overseas. She is quite knowledgable and is often nicknamed 'The Queen of Knowledge.' Her specialty is the science club, where she is looked up to by the others. Hannah has not had many friends, but the few she has seem to be really close to her, and she has come to appreciate Natalie's friendship. As Cure White, she is swift and graceful. She introduces herself as "The Emissary of Light, Cure White!" *Hilari Lightlock Know as (Kūjō Hikari in JP) / Shiny Luminous A shy blonde girl who appears only in Max Heart. She is "Life of the Queen" in human form after the Queen got split apart following her last encounter with the Dark King. Going under the guise of Alex's cousin and working at her Donut stand, Hilary enrols into Private Verone Academy two years under them and becomes friends with them. She later gains the ability to use Porun to transform in Shiny Luminous, gaining further power from Lulun. Although she does not have much strength or skill in fighting, she can use her abilities to hamper opponents and enhance Black and White's attacks. She introduces herself as "The shining life, Shiny Luminous!" Garden of Light *Mepple Mepple is the chosen protector of the Princess of Hope who allows Natalie to transform into Cure Black. He is rather lovey-dover with Mipple and is often annoyed when Porun takes her attention away from him. He is noticeably selfish as he often bothers Natalie to feed him and occasionally pokes fun at her. He resides with Natalie and ends his sentences with "mepo". Both Mipple and Mepple can only stay in their true forms for a short time before growing tired, so they generally take energy-saving forms resembling cellphones. *Mipple Mipple is the Princess of Hope from the Garden of Light. She, like Hannah, is generally more reserved than her male counterpart. She's always sticking up for Porun, though, once he comes on the scene, and that tends to cause problems between her and Mepple. She resides predominantly with Hannah and ends all her sentences with the word "mipo". She gets annoyed of Mepple getting angry at Poron very often. *Porun Porun is the Prince of the Garden of Light. He is sent to Earth after Pretty Cure gather all the prism stones. The Queen gives a cryptic statement about his powers aiding Pretty Cure. Later, when Wisdom is in trouble, Wisdom places the power of the Rainbow Stones into Porrun without his knowledge. This gives him the ability to remain in his regular form as well as the ability to communicate with various people from the Garden of Light. When communicating with members of the Garden of Light, he turns into what looks like a gaming console and everyone can hear what is said and communicate openly. He also grants Pretty Cure the power of light which gives them their Rainbow Bracelets. He tends to be extremely selfish and think only of himself. He is quite childish and has a lot of energy. He can get a little annoying at times and definitely annoys Mepple when he wants to be alone with Mipple. Conversely, he himself is bothered whenever Lulun wants to play with him. He lives predominantly with Nagisa in Pretty Cure and with Hilary in Max Heart. He tends to end his sentences with "popo". He enjoys getting between Mipple and Mepple. *Lulun The Princess of Light who can connect the future who appears in Max Heart. She thinks of Porun as her older brother and always annoyed him. Lulun can give the Heartiel Broach to Luminous. She ends her sentences with "-lulu". *Queen The ruler of the Garden of Light , a realm protected by the power of the Prism stones. She appears as a huge CGI woman sitting on a throne, though she is easily overtowered by the Dark King. She carries a heart-shaped item of some sort. She has stated that she is impressed with the courage of Pretty Cure and aids them when she can. She seems to always be closing her eyes. During Max Heart, the Queen's is split apart into Hilary and the twelve Heatiels. *Wisdom Wisdom, often referred to as simply The Guardian is the keeper of Prism Stones, often residing on top of the Prism Hopish. His expressions often range from very sleepy to overly spooked. *Elder A wise sage who resides in the Garden of Light. Despite his wisdom, he often keeps forgetting Natalie and Hannah's names and referring to them as the Pretty Cura. *Heartiels The Heartiels are twelve fairies who are the embodiment of the Queen's Will. The Pretty Cure duo gather the Heartiels and place them in the Queen Chairect, an item that represent the Queen's Heart, in hopes of making Queen whole again. When Pretty Cure wants one of the Heartiels to come out of the Queen Chairect and help them, Seekun will turn the knob around to let out one of the Heartiels. Dark Zone *Dark King The imprisoned ruler of the Dark Zone, somewhat humanoid in form that appears to come out of the ground. He is very tall and muscular with red eyes and extremely long arms. He does not appear to wear clothing. He wants to acquire the Prism Stones to prevent the "power to consume all things" from eventually destroying his own body, and to become immortal—he believes that it is the fate of all things to be consumed by the darkness. Like the Queen of the Garden of Light, the Dark King is animated by CGI. Zakennah The Zakennah are large purple monsters that are summoned by servants of the Dark Zone. These monsters combine with objects or living things to oppose the Pretty Cure. When they are defeated by a purifying move, they burst into numerous little star-shaped monsters called Gomennah (ゴメンナー Gomennā?, derived from the word for 'sorry') who scurry off apologising. Dark Five The Dark King's first wave of servants. *Pisard The first of the Dark Five to appear. Pisard is often thought to resemble a member of KISS, but when one looks closely, his look is closer to that of a male Kabuki actor in ,having long hair and a painted face. *Gekidrago The strongman of the Dark Five, large and muscular with a moai-shaped head. He relies on his brawn rather than his brain. Easily having the highest fortitude of the group, Gekidrago can take a direct, unprotected hit from a Marble Screw (or Twister in the English Dub) and only be knocked out for a few minutes. H *Poisonny The only woman of the Dark Five. Instead of making a big show of calling on Zakenna like Pisard and Gekidorago, she snaps her fingers and is much more discreet about it. She often takes on a human appearance to gain the trust of the girls before attacking. In her true form, she resembles a vampire: She is pale, dresses in black tinted with red, wears a cape and has fangs, dark-rimmed yellow and red eyes and long red hair. *Kiriya The youngest of the Dark Five, Poisonny's younger brother, he comes to the Garden of Rainbows (Earth) in order to spy on Nagisa and Honoka, infiltrating their school as a freshman and ends up becoming friends with them, developing a fondness and love for Honoka after she shows kindness to him. Later on he starts to have emotions and feelings for Honoka while trying to understand human emotions, resulting with him unable to fight the Pretty Cure duo. This act results with him sent back to the Dark Zone, but not before willingly giving a Prism Stone to the Pretty Cure duo. After the Dark King is destroyed, Kiriya returns as a normal human and lives an equally normal life. *Ilkubo The most powerful of the five and the Dark King's right-hand man. He can block the Marble Screw with just his abilities, as well as many other attacks, but his fortitude isn't as high as Gekidrago, as a direct hit will still hurt him. He first appeared on Earth, but did not start seriously fighting the girls until after Kiriya is sent back to the Dark Zone. He is defeated in episode 24 but made a brief comeback in episode 25 in which he battles Pretty Cure and takes them to the Dark Zone in a far more monstrous (and powerful) form. He is large, pale and bald with pointed ears and dark-rimmed eyes that resemble those of Kiriya. He wears a white robe and carries a purple sphere. Three Seeds of Darkness When the Dark Five are defeated, new enemies appear: the Three Seeds of Darkness. The Seeds of Darkness are joined by Macaw, their pet bird; and the Butler Zakenna (. The butlers serve as comic relief, as they are unintelligent and tend to fight and bicker a lot. However, unlike other Zakenna, they speak human language, only using "-zakenna" to end their sentences. The taller Zakenna is laid back and somewhat clumsy, while the shorter Zakenna is quick to anger. *Belzei Gertrude The de facto leader of the group. He's a plotter and a sadist. He is first seen in the series impersonating a doctor. He is able to blend in by making people think he is someone else. Due to his own ego, it's always someone of a high position, like head doctor or principal. *Regine The lone female of the trio. She starts out as a pretty red head, but then transforms and her hair stands straight back, then bounces into six curls. When in human form, she has a tendency to mumble things twice, then suddenly she will scream out without warning, shocking everyone. She is far more confident in her dark form, though. *Juna The tall young man of the trio. More the muscle of the group, Juna is quite stoic and his expression seldom changes. His human alias is 'Ryuichiro Kakuzawa Butler Zakenna The Zakenna butlers are intelligent Zakenna (though not by much) who look after the mansion resided by The Three Seeds and the Four Guardians. Four Guardiansedit The Four Guardians are what remains of the Dark Zone, serving as the protectors of the "Life" of the Evil King whom they go to lengths to revive. *Valdess The strongest of the four Guardians. He can repel the Marble Screw, Luminous Heartiel Action and Extreme Luminario attacks. Moreover, his true form is the spirit of the Dark King. *Circulas Appears to be the "leader" of the group whenever Baldez isn't around. He often bickers with Uraganos. *Uraganos Large and dim-witted. He is clumsy and tends to destroy things by accident due to his size and strength. Uraganos also to never seem to hear people finish their sentences, especially Circulas. *Viblis The more serious of the group. She often scolds Uraganos and Circulas when they argue and is more intimidating. She is also the type to never apologize even when she was wrong. *The boy in the mansion / Hibera Kindlock A mysterious boy who is actually the 'Life' of the Dark King. He often plays games with the Butler Zakenna though often seeks fun outside of the mansion. He is seemingly linked to Hikari, as various incidents occur when the two come face to face. At the end of the series, the boy becomes Hilary's little brother, Hilbert. Category:Series Category:Pretty Cure